Secrits Hidden Within
by Charlie's Angel67
Summary: Nina was a teenage girl in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since her brothers death she never opens up to anyone and she conceals a dark secret no one but herself knows about. What is it? You will see. I ran the chapte
1. Confessions

Well, lets just get right to the story, shall we?

-

Nina was a teenage girl in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has a tall and skiiny figure, silver eyes, long black hair, and pale skin. She normaly woare gothic make-up such as, Eye liner, black lipstick and fingernail polish ect. And she hung out with Draco Malfoy. But there was one secrit no one knew but herself.

She was orphaned when she was just a little girl, her brother Charlie looked out for her all the time untill one day he went missing. An amber alert went around the whole area untill Charlie's best friends Seth and Bekka found him in the forest. Try as they might to keep Nina back they afiled. She saw him and has never been the same since. It was as if someone stole her life from her that day, someone gave her a dementors kiss. She hardly talks or opens up to anyone.

She hunts down the man that killed her brother knowing that the day she finds him... Its will be her words ringing in his ears when he takes his finnal breath. She awaites for sweet revenge. But she can never face a dementor or boggart, those are her down falls. Why? You will see.

-  
I rushed onto the bording train as it was about to leave. I had just barley made it. I found the compartment Draco and his 'Goonies' were sitting in, my black tank top, and baggy black jeans, along with my heavy black make up gave me an extra Gothic look today. Me and Draco got into our usial conversations about what we would do after Hogwarts and the like when suddenly the train screached to a halt, people were looking out of the compartment includeing me.

The train jerked andI flew into my seat and gripped Draco's sholder as the lights flickered out. Draco lost it and ran into the compartment the Weasly twins were in. I followed sute calmly, I sat down in the dark compartment sighlently I saw something float past, it stoped and opend the compartment door and looked from person to person makeing us all shiver. Its gaze turned to look at me and I hurd screaming, my own and one other person. And thats all I remembered.

When I awoke Draco's face was inches from mine, I gasped and sat bolt upright. I looked around "What happend?" Was all I could say. Draco looked at me nervously. "You just went riged and slumped onto the floor." I held my head and went deep into thoughts.


	2. Reunion

**This is my first fan fic to please be nice, truthful but nice. My friends and family said it was good, hope you think so! RR please.**

* * *

Prologe  
Nina was a teenage girl in her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a tall and skinny figure, long black hair, silver eyes, and semi pale skin. She wore black eye liner, black lipstick, fingernail polish, ect. She was orphaned when she was little, her brother Charlie took care of her until one day he went missing. An Amber alert flared across the town but no one found him. Until Charlie's best friends Seth and Beckka found him dead in the forest, try as they might to keep Nina away, they failed. She's never been the same since, like a dementor performed a kiss on her. She hangs out with Draco Malfoy and acts as his gaurdian... more so that Crabb, and Goyal. But ever since her brothers death she never opens up to anyone and she conseals a dark secret no one but herself knows about. What is it? You will see.

* * *

I sat in the train compartment talking with Malfoy about the usual conversation, what we would do after Hogwarts and the like. My black tank top, black baggy jeans, shoes, and make up giving me a more gothic look than usual. I was about to tell Draco something I found out about Harry until suddenly the train screached to a halt. Many people were looking into the hallway of the train including me until the train jerked and threw me and all the people back into our seats, my hand gripped Draco's sholder as the lights flickered out.

Draco lost it and ran out of the compartment and into the one the Weasly twins, Seamus Finnagin, and Dean Thomas were in. I followed suit calmly, and walked into the compartment and sat down between the twins silently. The train jerked again and suddenly an erie cold swept over us all. I felt like I was drowning in freezeing cold waters, slowly sinking into the abyss of my worst thoughts and feelings that haunted my every waking moment until I heard a piercing scream of my own and someone else, someone familiar that I was beginning to forget. Someone that was slipping away just as I had in those fleeting moments of the dementors cold, rotten, and scabby clutched that stole the very meaning of life. That was all I remembered. I awoke to find Draco's face inches from mine, startled, I gasped and sat bolt upright. "What happend" My head pounded dully "A dementor came in, and you went rigid. You just sort of... fell onto the floor and twiched slightly." Draco told me with concern in his eyes. Was he _worried_ about me? "A dementor..." I repeated slowly.

Later that night, in the great hall we sat and watched some students sing and they were pretty good. Then Dumbledor gave his speech, turns out Hagrid is going to teach along with another teacher named Lupin. "Potter! Hey Potter! Is it true? You fainted... I mean you _actualy_ feainted?" I punched Draco in the arm lightly because he knew I did as well, yet he was picking on Harry, my thoughts were disrupted by Dumbledores words that stuck out inparticular... "And remember, happiness can be found even at the darkest of times. If one only it remembers to turn on the light." I'll try and remember that.

The next day me and Draco rushed down to Hagrid's class with Crabb and Goyle trotting behind. Hagrid told us to open our books. Easier said than done. "And how are we supposed to do that?", Draco said with his normal sneer. "Just stroke the spine." Of course. Harry and Draco had a normal quarrell but I just learned to tune them out. But when Hagrid did this poor example for a trumpet and this odd creature that was half horse half grey eagle came in. Apparently it is a Hyppogriff. Everyone stepped back, but Harry, when Hagrid asked who wanted to go first. Nice. Once again we would look like slobs and cowards whilst Harry looked like a hero. Not this time. I whispered to Draco my plan as Harry's life was threatened by the creature called 'Buckbeak' Harry flew off on Buckbeak and I stood up and was ready to go, a short time later they returned to the ground. I walked forward fearlessly and bowed, he bowed back. I held out my hand and stepped forward slowly, my silver eyes not tearing away from his golden ones. I was pouring into his thoughts, as if I knew what he was going to so. He was going to bite, I recoiled my hand and he nipped at the air where my hand would have been. I looked at him calmy, I touched his cold hard beak and rubbed it affectionately, I didn't ride him like Harry, but I didn't look like a slob either. I was interrupted and torn from the creature's mind by Draco... he was storming up to Buckbeak "Ahh, your not dangerous at all, you great ugly brute." He has a smirk on his face and I knew what Buckbeak was going to do. I wanted to stop it, but another part of me wanted Draco to learn his lesson. "Mafloy, no!", Hagrid shouted, trying to intervene. Buckbeak reared and lightly cut Malfoy's robes. Hagrid calmed him down. I couldn't believe what I had done, I just stood there and let him have a reason to brag! I was stupid. Hagrid carried him off and I snapped out of it, running after them both.

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" I wanted to puke, I hated Pansy. "It comes and it goes, I consider myself lucky. A few more minuets according to Madame Pomfrey and I could have lost my arm." Liar, I agreed totally with Ron: He really is laying it on thick. And it better hurt or I'll make it hurt. Give him an indian burn that's so bad he'll beg for mercy, butI won't give him any. No! What am I thinking? Oh, tonight's going to be a long night. I was thinking when I heard Seamus yell, "He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" A kid asked, "Who?"Seamus yelled back, "Sirius Black!" "Duft town, that's not far from here.", said Hermoiny. My heart was racing, and then that moment Neville spoke my mind "You don't think he would come to the castle do you?" I looked from Gryffindor to Gryffindor, waiting for an answer. "With dementors at every entrance?", dissmissed Hermoiny. "Dementors, he's slipped passed them once, what's to say he won't do it again?" Good point Seamus. "Yes, it's like trying to catch smoke, it's like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands." Those words made me shudder for some reason.

All the Slytherins were heading to our common room when Professor Snape ran up to us and told us to go to the Great Hall. He didn't say why, but I had a pretty good hunch. Later that night, I just laid awake staring at the Great Hall ceiling that reflected the galaxy . "I thought of notifying the student's parents, and send them home." Dumbledor saidsomething along those lines. I was starting to get sleepy, so it was hard to tell, but what family? I had lost my parents to Voldimort, and my brother to a raving mad man. I dissmissed my thoughts, and slipped slowly into sleep only to be disturbed by nightmares. Thank goodness when I awoke the sky outside was turning a pre-dawn navy blue that was slowly getting greyer and greyer as the sun rose behind the thick opleline white clouds. What would today bring? One never knows.

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter, hope you liked it!**


End file.
